UMA NOVA CHANCE
by MIR-CHAN
Summary: COMO VOCÊ AGIRIA SE PERDESSE SEU GRANDE AMOR E A VIDA LHE TROUXE-SE UM NOVO... SAI/NARU/SASU- ONESHOT DEDICADA A ANJO SETSUNA


**ESSA FIC É SAI/NARU E UM PRESENTE PARA ANJO SETSUNA QUE ME DESAFIOU A FAZER ALGO QUE NÃO FOSSE SASU/NARU**

Óó como to fula com Sasuke por causa do mangá , fazer essa fic foi um prazer indescritível

**  
****ESPERO QUE GOSTEM**

**Naruto lindo não me pertence, **

**MAS SASUKE TEM QUE MORRER!!!!**

**  
****_betada pela encantadora ANNE L  
_**

_**Nhaaa, eu adorei a fic. De verdade :D Obrigada por me pedir para betá-la**_

CAPITULO ÚNICO : Uma Nova Chance

Naruto vinha pensativo em seu carro. Tentava ao máximo focar-se na estrada à sua frente, porém, sua mente estava passeando pela suas lembranças. Inacreditável como sua vida mudara nesse último ano. Quase se esquecera de como fora feliz, o quanto era amado e o muito que amara.

Sempre fora espontâneo. Jogava-se em suas relações de cabeça, dava-se por inteiro e sempre achava que essas relações durariam eternamente. Sabia que Sasuke era especial e a sorte que tivera em encontrá-lo e ser correspondido, isso era raro e jamais se repetiria.

Algumas lágrimas teimosas escorreram pelo seu rosto nublando sua visão. Ele as limpou com a manga da camisa. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. O companheiro sempre brigava com ele por fazer isso. Havia se passado apenas alguns meses que ele morrera. Fora logo após o feriado do ano novo. O câncer o levara tão lentamente que, se Sasuke não fosse alguém extremamente forte, talvez não tivesse resistido tanto tempo. A todo momento, o loiro agradecia por tê-lo ao seu lado por mais um dia. O engraçado era que era Sasuke quem sempre cuidava dele e, no fim, havia sido Naruto que retribuiria o cuidado. Ele ficara irreconhecível por causa da doença. Apenas seus olhos ainda mantinham seu brilho, apenas para o loiro. E, no fim, o menor segurara sua mão fortemente para ver se assim o manteria com ele um pouco mais. Porém, o cansaço vencera e o rapaz havia ficado sozinho de novo, havia perdido seu amor

Saiu do carro e se dirigiu ao local onde seu amado descansava. A tarde estava no fim. O céu se pintava de dourado e cinza. Ele achou muito apropriado. Lá estava a foto mais bela que fora tirada em uma das raras vezes que o moreno rira. A lápide de mármore bem feita, flores sempre frescas, a grama incrivelmente verde, uma bela visão e, mesmo assim, tinha vontade de quebrar tudo.

- "Não é justo, não foi o bastante! Sasuke, o nosso tempo juntos não foi o bastante..."

Vivera quase toda sua vida só. Era órfão. Nunca havia se importado com isso, mas agora a solidão estava pesando tanto...

- Sasuke... - sussurrou novamente entre lágrimas.

- Naruto? - ele quase teve um infarto. Não esperava ver alguém conhecido ali naquela hora. Fora por isso que a escolhera. Ao se virar, viu um par de olhos ônix tão familiares que ultimamente lhe despertavam uma sensação estranha no estômago. O rapaz que estava à sua frente era seu amigo de grande data e parente de Sasuke, porém, rejeitara o sobrenome Uchira. Trabalhava na empresa da família. Era um dos arquitetos de lá.

- Sai... - não tentou sorrir. Não tinha a mínima vontade para tanto. Talvez, se fosse outra pessoa, ainda tentasse fingir que estava tudo bem, mas para o arquiteto isso não era necessário, pois ele entendia perfeitamente como o menor se sentia. O rapaz se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Naruto e permaneceu ali o tempo que esse achasse necessário. Estava bem escuro quando eles resolveram partir.

O desenhista o guiou até o seu próprio carro, certificando-se de que o cinto estava preso. O loiro ficava sempre nesse estado apático quando visitava aquele lugar. Por mais que o moreno odiasse vê-lo daquela maneira, não podia impedi-lo, o jovem Uchira estava muito presente nele ainda.

- Merda! - falou baixo enquanto dava a volta no carro. Quanto tempo ainda teria que esperar? Por que ele não percebia seus sentimentos, não via o quanto o amava?

Conhecera Naruto quando ingressara na faculdade. Dividiam o dormitório. No início, o moreno o achava muito cansativo sempre falando, sempre sorrindo abertamente para todos, sempre ajudando todos que o procuravam. Sai não estava procurando relações com ninguém. Tinha seus próprios problemas familiares. Porém, o menor se recusava a desistir de torná-lo seu amigo, metendo-o em situações diversas e até mesmo constrangedoras. Fora inevitável gostar dele e confiar-lhe sua história. Recebera do companheiro todo o apoio de que precisava e, sem perceber, um dia se vira irremediavelmente ligado ao baixinho por um sentimento ainda para ele desconhecido, amor.

Fora por isso que o desenhista havia pedido que o acompanhasse até a casa da família de seu pai quando esse falecera. Por alguma razão, mesmo tendo nascido de uma relação extraconjugal, ele havia sido incluído no testamento como um dos herdeiros da empresa de arquitetura Uchira. Fora lá que conheceram seus outros irmãos e ali notara o interesse mútuo entre Sasuke e Naruto se iniciar e crescer a cada dia até se tornar público. Percebendo a felicidade do amigo, afastara-se. Não queria atrapalhá-lo, mas também não queria se ferir. Vê-los juntos doía mais do que podia suportar, mas não vê-lo era pior que a morte.

Com o término da faculdade, Naruto havia ido morar com Sasuke e começara a trabalhar na empresa ao lado do namorado. Sai não tivera outra alternativa senão ir também, precisava ficar perto do loiro nem que fosse só um pouco em conversas casuais pela empresa ou o observando nas festas da família. O Uchira mais novo percebera seu segredo, mas Naruto nunca desconfiara. Em seu mundo, todos eram felizes e saber que o desenhista sofria por causa dele o deixaria arrasado e Sai jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse

Um dia, Sasuke aparecera no apartamento de Sai para uma conversa. Isso fora logo após a descoberta da sua condição física. O desenhista pudera ver, então, o quanto o rapaz gostava do loiro e, inesperadamente, o jovem Uchira lhe fizera uma proposta assustadora...

Percebendo que ainda estava de pé em frente à porta do seu carro fechado, o rapaz resolveu entrar e, sem olhar para o amigo, deu a partida com expressão decidida. O loiro olhava sem reparar que a paisagem da janela passar com rapidez e mudar lentamente. Nem se deu conta de que aquele não era seu carro e sim de Sai. De repente, percebeu o monumento que claramente indicava a saída da cidade e virou-se para o motorista confuso

- Esse não é o caminho de minha casa! - o rapaz olhava em volta tentando identificar onde estava. - Para onde nós estamos indo?

-... - não houve resposta

- SAI?... - Naruto falou mais alto tentando pegar no volante. Porém, sua mão foi afastada pelo outro.

- Fique quieto, já vamos chegar. - a voz dele indicava uma frieza muito parecida com a de outra pessoa. Isso fizera com que o passageiro se acomodasse a contragosto e passasse toda a viagem observando o moreno de soslaio.

Logo Sai fez uma curva em uma estrada de terra e, dirigindo por mais alguns quilômetros, saíram em uma bela praia. O lugar era lindo. A água brilhante, a areia clara e a lua no céu docemente emoldurando o que poderia ser um quadro romântico que, de acordo com Naruto, estava incompleto.

O rapaz correu para fora do automóvel e tirou os sapatos para sentir a areia sobre si. Nunca havia visto o mar e aquilo extravasava todas as suas expectativas. Fora o mais perto que pôde da água, deixando que a mesma lhe molhasse os pés. O frio era estranhamente acolhedor. Por alguma razão, sentiu fortemente a presença de Sasuke ali.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?- falou quando percebeu a aproximação do amigo logo atrás de si.

- Não gostou? - ele sorria não muito certo da resposta.

- Adorei! - o loiro continuava de costas observando o mar

- Sabia que se sentiria assim, já que está vendo o mar pela primeira vez... -Naruto se virou tão rápido que assustou o outro.

- Como sabe? Quem lhe disse isso? - o menor olhava para o amigo desconfiado. - Só há uma pessoa para quem eu contei isso e ela já se foi.

O desenhista ficou olhando para o rapaz. Tudo estava perfeito, o local romântico, o clima ameno, a pessoa com quem queria passar o tempo... então, onde errara? Por que Naruto não se contagiava com a situação e relaxava abrindo espaço para Sai se declarar? Não via nenhuma abertura da parte dele. Por que aquela pessoa mentira então?

- Sasuke Uchira. - tristemente vira as feições de Naruto mudarem. Um balé de emoções desfilou ali: surpresa, dúvida, tristeza e finalmente raiva.

- Quando? Como?

- Alguns meses antes de ele morrer. - as palavras saíram dele tão amargas que podia até sentir seu gosto. Porém, para chegar onde queria, tinha que passar por esse momento primeiro.

- Mas vocês nunca se falavam em lugar algum, pensei que se odiassem. - o menor tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma resposta para aquela informação, olhava para o moreno sem entender nada.

- Vou te contar exatamente como foi.

**Flashback **

Vendo-o agora, pôde perceber como o Uchira estava magro e pálido. Mal conseguia ficar de pé. Porém, recusou-se a se sentar. Sai ficou confortavelmente estalado no sofá esperando.

- Então? A que devo a honra? - sarcasmo e desprezo saíram na frase, fazendo os ouvidos de Sasuke arderem.

- Não tenho tempo. Naruto pensa que estou me consultando, por isso, vou direto ao assunto... - ele olhou para o desenhista visivelmente contrariado com que iria falar, porém, em seus olhos haviam um brilho decidido.

- Estou morrendo. Tenho só alguns meses de vida... E quero que você cuide do Dobe para mim.

- Como?! - com um pulo ele se levantara. Não havia acessado muito do que o outro dissera, apenas registrara como o loiro sofreria se soubesse. - Naruto sabe?

- Não quero contar a ele até que seja necessário. - agora o jovem empresário se recostou em uma parede respirando com certa dificuldade.

- Você não parece bem. É melhor ir para sua casa. Deve estar delirando vindo aqui me contar isso.

- Prometa! Prometa que ficará ao lado dele e o apoiará sempre! Jure que não o deixará sozinho! - o rapaz olhava para cima e tinha um ar de derrota no rosto.

- Por que eu? - queria descobrir o que o outro pretendia com isso tudo.

- Aquele Dobe sempre gostou muito de você.

- Claro, somos amigos. - falar isso ainda doía em Sai.

- Não é só isso. Eu sei que você o ama, percebi desde a primeira vez que o vi olhando para ele. Não negue.

- Realmente, ele é muito importante para mim, mas é a você que ele escolheu.

- Eu nunca me importei com as amizades dele, porém, nunca gostei quando falava de você ou ia vê-lo. Tinha a sensação de que um dia você o tomaria de mim. Não quero que Naruto sofra e sei que se você ficar ao seu lado ele se interessará por você e então poderá cuidar do baixinho.

- Me deixa ver se entendi. Você está me dando o Naruto de herança após a sua morte? - Sai olhava para o outro não demonstrando o turbilhão que se formava dentro de si.

- Não! O dobe me pertence, apenas o estou emprestando até que nós possamos nos encontrar novamente. - Sasuke olhava para o meio-irmão com um olhar de aviso no rosto. Caminhou até a porta e, antes de abri-la, parou.

- Naruto nunca viu o mar. Há um local perto da saída da cidade onde sempre quis levá-lo. Com certeza, pode encontrá-lo no mapa, então, vou deixar isso com você. - Sasuke falava baixo e, sem esperar resposta, saiu.

E essa foi à última vez que Sai o viu com vida.

**Fim do flash back **

Naruto ficara ali parado como uma pedra. Sua boca abria e fechava, mas som nenhum saia de lá. Seus olhos adquiriam uma tonalidade escura demonstrando claramente o quão zangado ficara com que o moreno dissera

- DESGRAÇADO, CRETINO, MISERÁVEL! COMO ELE OUSA QUERER MANIPULAR ASSIM MINHA VIDA? - o loiro parecia não saber o que fazer, se chorava ou gritava.

Correu para o mar e foi entrando cada vez mais. Isso pegou Sai de surpresa. Correu logo atrás deste, trazendo-o com certa dificuldade para mais perto da margem. O menor lutava para se soltar.

- ME SOLTA, SAI! VOU MOSTRAR PARA ELE, VOU MOSTRAR QUE SOU CAPAZ DE FAZER A ESCOLHA QUE EU QUISER POR CONTA PRÓPRIA. - ele continuava a tentar se soltar desesperadamente.

- O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE, NARUTO? QUER SE MATAR, É ISSO?

- SIM! VOU ENCONTRÁ-LO E MOSTRAREI QUE EU MANDO EM MIM! QUE... - um soco o atingiu em cheio no estômago, fazendo com que ele se dobrasse e caísse na areia perto da margem respingando água gelada no arquiteto à sua frente.

- Será que sua vida é para você assim tão sem valor? Já está na hora de deixar de agir como um idiota e ver o que acontece ao seu redor! Ele não está mais aqui, você não poderá alcançá-lo com suicídio... - Sai falou o mais lentamente que conseguiu. Precisava chegar a Naruto de qualquer jeito.

- Eu sei, eu sei disso, mas saber que ele acha que eu sou assim tão patético ao ponto de não saber viver sozinho é doloroso... - ele se encolheu abraçando os joelhos com força.

- Eu acredito que você seja forte e possa muito bem viver por sua própria conta, mas, Naruto, talvez o que aquele Uchira queria dizer era que não suportaria vê-lo chorando por ele por muito tempo.

- É a primeira vez que ouço você defender o Sasuke. - Naruto olhava para o amigo com um olhar divertido em meio as lagrimas.

- Não devemos falar mal dos mortos. - aquilo foi dito tão seriamente que o loiro não conseguiu conter uma risada de alívio. Sai sorriu de volta daquele jeito sem som apenas com os olhos.

- Você nunca irá esquecê-lo, não é? - muito sério dessa vez, Sai falava olhando diretamente para o loiro.

- Não! Nunca! - entre um suspiro e fixando os olhos no reflexo da lua na água turva, o menor sabia onde o outro queria chegar.

-...

- Sai, o que eu sou para você? Aquilo que Sasuke te disse, era verdade?

- Algo que deve ser cuidado com muito apreço, mas sem exageros, alguém deveras importante sem o qual a minha vida seria extremamente apática. É Esso que você representa no meu coração.  
Muito tocado pelo o que o amigo dissera, o rapaz sentiu seu coração bater forte novamente. Não como antes, mas intensamente.

- Talvez seja verdade então. Se eu não tivesse conhecido Sasuke, teríamos ficado juntos?

- Não podemos ficar agora? - sabia que era cedo, mas não podia deixar de tentar pelo menos uma vez agora que ele estava mais calmo e falavam abertamente.

- Ainda não. Mas se você continuar perto de mim, quem sabe? - tudo fora dito tranquilamente e a visão das águas emoldurava o momento.

- Tá! Eu te esperarei sempre, não irei a lugar nenhum. - então o moreno abraçou o menor, trazendo-o para si. E, desse jeito, abraçados, os primeiros raios de um novo dia os encontrou como a abençoar o nascimento de algo novo que começava.

EPÍLOGO

Naruto estava muito atrasado de novo. O companheiro o deixara dormindo até mais tarde, fazendo-o perder a hora novamente.

- Droga! Por que você não me acordou, Sai?

- Mas você dormia tão bonitinho que achei um crime fazê-lo. - o rapaz saía da cozinha onde aprontava o desjejum.

- E de quem é a culpa? Já te disse, eu preciso dormir de vez em quando, senão não consigo levantar pela manhã. – ao se dar conta do que havia dito, ficou vermelho até a alma ao lembrar as coisas excitantemente embaraçosas que haviam feito na noite anterior.

- Como se você não tivesse gostado. - aproximou-se do loiro falando com voz rouca em seu ouvido. - Quem era que ficava me pedindo mais e mais?

Naruto podia sentir fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. Desde que começaram esse relacionamento, o arquiteto fazia questão de deixá-lo envergonhado. Mas estava muito feliz, pois Sai não se cansava de lhe dizer que o amava e ele descobriu que sentia o mesmo também. Já não chorava tanto quanto antes e a solidão que a partida de Sasuke deixara era menos pesada a cada dia. Sabia que o amor que sentia por Sai não era igual ao que sentia pelo Uchira, mas quem disse que o amor deveria ser igual para todo mundo?

Sentiu-se sendo abraçado e logo em seguida seus lábios foram tomados pelo artista docemente.

- Perdão, Naruto, prometo que te deixarei dormir pelo menos duas horas por noite - aquilo foi dito com os lábios dele estando em contato com seu pescoço, o que o fazia se arrepiar. Afastou-se mais que depressa dele, pois, como conhecia o moreno, sabia que, se deixasse, isso evoluiria de tal forma que não chegaria ao trabalho de novo.

- Pervertido! Eu já vou.

- Não está esquecendo nada?

- Não dá mesmo para comer, Sai, estou atrasado de verdade para a reunião de hoje.

- Não é isso. - então Sai se aproximou do loiro e o beijou dessa vez com vontade. E quando percebeu que ele ia relaxar, soltou-o, fazendo com que ele cambaleasse um pouco. - Tenha um bom dia.

Quando um desorientado Naruto se foi, Sai se aproximou de uma estante onde havia um altar. E lá se encontrava a foto da pessoa de que menos gostara na vida e com a qual tinha uma enorme dívida.

Lembrando-se de tudo que aconteceu, não pôde negar que o outro cuidara bem de seu Naruto, mas agora era a sua vez e o faria muito mais feliz do que o Uchira jamais poderia.

- Obrigada. - falou para o quadro após uma breve oração. – E, só para você saber, não o devolverei nem depois de morto.

Tinha muito que fazer hoje. Era seu aniversário e Naruto prometera que faria qualquer coisa que o desenhista quisesse. Então, ele saiu para comprar uns brinquedinhos especiais que queria muito mostrar para o amante. Certamente não o deixaria dormir hoje novamente, mas não podia evitar, pois Naruto se tornava mais adorável a cada dia que se passava e Sai estava mais apaixonado do que poderia imaginar. Finalmente alcançara a felicidade.

**FIM**


End file.
